Once upon a time
by Kitou Lover
Summary: There is a new student at Hogwarts. Who is the new mysterius student with the beautiful green eyes? And what does ha have to do with the Marauders? Dom!Harry/Sub!Remus. This will be SLASH so if thet isn't your thing, do not read!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: **I DO NOT own anything, but the plot. JK Rowling is the rightful owner and we should all worship her for creating the wonderful world of Harry Potter

**A/N: **Its my First Fanfic, so please give me some criticism I Don't know if I'm gonna keep going with this story, this is a teaser/test, to see if its something people would like to red more of

And this will be **SLASH, boyxboy, yaoi **or however you want to look at it, if you don't like, then don't read. I will not respond to Flames, but I will be grateful for any **Constructive Critisism.**

-I AM A LINE BREAK-

**Sirius P.O.V.**

Sirius was not happy.

He was late for breakfast, because Peter kept him up late last night.

His coffee was cold, because he was late.

He fell asleep in potions because he didn't get his coffee.

He had a detention and it was the first day back after the summer! It was only Lunch!

Sirius looked towards the head table when he heard Dumbledore clear his throat. The Headmaster looked around the Great Hall and smiled "Today we will be introducing a transfer student, his name is Harry Daniels and he will be joining the sixth year Gryffindors"

And now there was going to be a new student in their dorm and Remus was doing an excellent imitation of a ghost.

Before Sirius could ask what was wrong the door behind the head table opened and a tall, muscular boy entered. _This guy is probably taller than even me!_ Sirius had always been proud of his height of 6'1 feet but the new student looked to be 6'5!

Sirius had to stifle a gasp as he looked into the eyes of the new student, they were AMAZING! That was the only way to describe the beautiful emerald green eyes!

-I AM A LINE BREAK-

**Remus POV**

"...Harry Daniels and he will be joining the sixth year Gryffindors"

Remus thought he might faint!

_Oh NO! If he is going to be living in the dorm how long will it be before he discovers my "problem"!_

The door opened and his senses were assaulted by the most amazing scent ever! It was like the grass after heavy rain, refreshing and calming. Remus couldn't get enough and when he finally laid eyes on the new student he couldn't contain a small gasp.

His mind went blank.

His heart raced.

His eyes were wide open as one thought circled his mind.

MATE

He gave a low whimper which got him the attention of the other Marauders but he just couldn't care! Because in the same moment his Mate locked eyes with him. And smiled.

It lasted for no more than a second but Remus felt he couldn't breathe.

His mate, his one, had smiled at him! No one but him!

He thought he might just faint. But then reality caught up with him. His mate wasn't a werewolf, his perfect green eyes were proof enough... Remus wasn't his mate so he could easily reject him and move on, but he was Remus' mate there could never be anyone else.

This time Remus did faint.


	2. AN Sorry

**A/N:**

Okay, first i would like to thank everybody who read the first chapter, a special thanks to those that dropped a review, and those who favourited, you get a very special chocolate chip cookie :3

Anyways, I know I said I would update, But I'm in a bit of a tough spot… I just started High school and now I'm considering dropping out and doing something else… (in Denmark, you can get on fine without a high school exam, there are other kinds of education) Me and my mom are trying not to kill each other and my imagination is as dry as Sahara… So as you can see I'm not exactly at the point where I am the most creative… I have tried writing the next chapter, and trust me that is not something you want to see… Forced writing sucks… So if anyone has some suggestions I will happily take them of your hands and make them reality The only thing I won't change, is the ending, and that's just because it (to me) is pure genius. If you have any questions or suggestions just leave them in a review or PM me.

Thank you so much for reading, and I'm really sorry, that I can't come up with anything if I don't force it…


End file.
